Por Siempre, Tú y Yo
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: Spencer Hastings y Toby Cavanaugh tienen amor, pero un loco amor tiempo hace ellos tienen un problema.
1. Chapter 1

POR SIEMPRE, TÚ Y YO

Toby Cavanaugh. Él es el amor de su [Spencer Hastings] vida. Ella lo ama, ella necesita él, ella quiere él. Él hace su va loca para él. Loca en amor, claro que sí. Aunque ellos tienen problemas a veces, ellos tienen amor, y que es que es importante. Su amor es para siempre. Ellos son perfectos, porque su amor es siempre. Spencer Hastings y Toby Cavanaugh son siempres.

En la escuela [Rosewood High School], Spencer y Toby son estudiantes. Spencer es muy inteligente, y estudia mucha. Pero, Toby es menos inteligente que su novio. Aunque él es menos inteligente que Spencer, ella es loca para él porque él es muy simpático y divertido. Porque de que, ella lo ama. ¡Espera! No, Spencer se ama porque él es el chico de su sueños.

Durante escuela, Toby ve su novia, y él camina a su. Ella está alegre ver su, porque ella echa él. Él está alegre támbien, porque él lo ama. Él besa su novia, y abraza su támbien. Ella besa él támbien, y abraza él támbien. Ellos están los dos alegres porque ellos tienen amor.

"Hola, mi bella," Toby Cavanaugh dice. "Yo quiero besar tú." Spencer está feliz, y porque de que, ella besa él. Toby está más alegre porque ella besa él. "Gracias, mi hermosa. ¡Oye! Vamos... Vamos a dejar la escuela. ¿Bueno?"

"¡No bueno!" Spencer exclama. "Toby, no me gusta dejar la escuela. Nunca soy yo tarde a clase, y yo no quiero empezar ahora. Mis clases son muy importante a yo. Lo siento, guapo, pero yo no puedo dejar la escuela con tú hoy... ó siempre."

"¿Por que?" Toby pregunta. "Yo puedo tener un amigo ó un amiga cubra para nosotros, tú sabes... ¿Por favor, mi amor? Va a ser divertido. Por favor viene, Spence. Va a más divertido con tú aquí con yo. Porque... porque te amo más que todo."

"Te amo más..." Spencer dice, y besa él. "Fine, yo voy a venir con tú, pero un amigo ó un amiga TIENE QUE cubrir para nosotros, ó yo no voy con tú. Toby, ¿tú entiendes?"

"Sí, Spence. Caleb va a cubrir para nosotros," Toby dice. "Yo quiero ir a la playa, ó el río. No me importa, pero yo quiero ser con tú. ¿Dónde?"

"No me importa támbien, pero la playa es muy lejana de Rosewood, Toby," Spencer dice. "Yo pienso que por lo menos 300 millas de Rosewood. Pero, el lago está casí aquí de Rosewood. ¿Sí?"

"Sí," él dice. "Vamos, mi amor."

...

Spencer y Toby van a el lago. Hace sol al lago. Casí aquí el lago, está de 70 grados. No hace calor, hace sol. Hace buen tiempo casí aquí el lago. Spencer y Toby van a ir natación, pero no tengo sus trajes de baños. En vez, ellos se sientan juntos y ellos besan poco. Es perfecto. Es sólo Spencer, Toby, y buen tiempo.

Tomando su mano, Toby dice, "Spencer, te amo más que todo. Yo sé yo conto tú mucho, pero te... te amo. Yo no vivo sin tú. Tú eres mi todo, y te amo. Por siempre... tú y yo." Él besa Spencer, y está muy alegre. Él está aquí con su amor, y está muy alegre.

Ella está alegre, támbien. Está muy alegre. Abrumado, ella besa él. Y el beso es apasionado... más apasionado que su otrós besos. Sí, ellos encantan besar, pero esta beso es más perfecto que los otrós besos. Las cosas se están calentadas rápidamente. Muy rápidamente támbien.

Dado que no otra cosa es en el lago, Spencer y Toby empezar a hacer fuera. Como las cosas se ponen más calienta, la ropa empiezan a llegar fuera. Ambos se quedan desnudos, besándose apasionadamente. Nada puede evitar que se mostraba entre sí todo el amor que hay entre ellos. Sin esperar un segundo más, empuja a Toby en ella y hace el amor con ella cuando están al aire libre junto al hermoso lago.

Como Toby le hace el amor por el lago, Spencer gime y goza cada beso y el tacto. Sus cuerpos se sienten tan cerca uno del otro. A ella le encanta estar cerca de él. Se siente como el cielo. Sigue haciendo el amor con su novia hasta que ambos se deshacen, liberando a sí mismos.

Después de hacer el amor, Spencer abraza en el pecho desnudo de Toby. Ella acaricia su cabeza en su cuello, y acurrucarse junto al lago. Ambos disfrutan la presencia del otro, y disfrutan el hecho de que los dos están ahí, y en conjunto. Porque a Spencer y Toby? Son por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

POR SIEMPRE, TÚ Y YO

# 2

"¿Toby?" Spencer pregunta, y mira él. Ella acaba de dormir, y ella quiere saber qué hora es ahora. Toby mira ella. Ella pregunta, "Tobes... ¿Qué hora es ahora?"

Él mira su reloj y dice, "Uhmm... Son doce y media." Ella está nerviosa, porque sus clases a escuela. "Spencer," él dice. Él pregunta, "¿Tienes hambre ahora? Nosotros podemos obtener unas comidas de una tienda en Rosewood si tú quieres. ¿Sí?"

"Sí, yo tengo hambre, pero yo tengo sed támbien," Spencer dice. "Es tarde... Yo pienso que nosotros deberíamos ir a escuela porque la hora es doce."

"¡Oye! Relajarse, Spencer. Caleb va a cubrir para nosotros," Toby dice. "Nosotros vamos a estar contentos. ¿Okay?"

"Okay," Spencer dice. "Te amo, Toby."

"Te amo támbien," Toby dice. "Ahora, vamos. Nosotros vamos a comprar comida de una tienda en Rosewood. Yo soy querer que nosotros vamos a comprar cafés, ensaladas, ó tortas. ¿Piensas tú támbien, Spence?"

"¡Sí!" Spencer exclama. "A mí me gustan ensaladas, tortas, y cafés. No me importa cúal comida que nosotros compramos, pero nosotros tenemos que comprar cafés, porque me encanta cafés mucho. Yo siempre bebo cafés en la mañana de la día."

"Ha ha, yo sé tú, Spencer," Toby dice. "Yo sé que tú encantas tu cafés más que todo en el mundo."

"No, te amo tú más que café," Spencer dice. "Te amo más que todo en el mundo."

Spencer y Toby besan.

Ellos pusieron sus ropas, y luego se meten en el coche de Toby. Ahora en su coche, conducen de nuevo a Rosewood y se van a las tiendas para comprar comida.

* * *

En la tienda, Toby pregunta, "¿Tienes frío, Spencer? Tú puedes tener mi chaqueta si tú quieres. Yo quiere tú estar alegre."

"Yo estoy alegre... con tú," Spencer dice, y besa su novio. "Pero, yo tengo frío ahora. Yo quiero tu chaqueta si tú no quieres tu chaqueta. Tú puedes llevar tu chaqueta si tú quieres. No me importa mucho."

"Bien, yo quiero tú llevar mi chaqueta," Toby dice, y da su dinero a Spencer. "Aquí."

"Gracias," Spencer dice, y besa Toby rápido.

"¡Oye! Ustedes no pueden besar en esta tienda," un hombre dice. "Por favor, tienes tú comida, exitas, y besan, pero no pueden besar en mi tienda."

"Lo siento, hombre," Toby dice. "Aquí está tu dinero."

"Gracias para comprar esta comida," el hombre dice. "Adios."

"Adios, hombre," Toby dice. "Vamos, Spencer. Nosotros vamos a ir comer al aire libre. Vamos, bonita."

"Okay," Spencer dice y camina con Toby al aire libre.

Cuando ellos están en el aire libre, ellos comen su comida y ellos hablan támbien.

"Yo tengo ganas que yo tengo suerte ser con tú," Toby dice.

"No, no, no. _Yo_ tengo ganas que yo tengo suerte con tú," Spencer dice. "Tú eres mi amor, Toby, y yo necesito tu en mi vida, por siempre."

"Yo támbien," Toby dice. "Tú eres mi amor támbien. Te amo."

"Te amo támbien," Spencer dice.

Para la día, Spencer y Toby caminan y hablan. Spencer no piensa de escuela ó sus clases. Ella piensa de su amor para Toby Cavanaugh. Ella piensa de él durante la día, porque él es su amor, por siempre. Y por siempre es por siempre.

En la mañana, las amigas de Spencer [Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, y Emily Fields) caminan a Spencer. Ellas van a pedir ella preguntas.

"Hola, Spencer," Hanna dice. "No estabas en la escuela ayer. ¿Por qué?"

"Umm... porque..." Spencer dice.

"Toby no estaba en la escuela ayer támbien," Aria dice. "Por qué?"

"Yo no sé," Spencer dice.

"Spencer, tú necesitas hablar," Hanna dice.

"Hanna, yo tengo clase ahora. Adios," Spencer dice.

"¡Spencer!" Hanna grita.

"Yo no quiero hablar con tú, pero tú puedes pedir él," Spencer dice, y camina a su clase.

"¿Caleb?" Emily pides. "¿Por qué él?"

"Porque, Emily, Toby y Caleb son amigos," Hanna dice.

"¡Oh!" Aria exclama. "Yo entiendo ahora. Nosotros nececitamos hablar con Caleb de Spencer y Toby. Yo creo Spencer tiene razón."

* * *

"Hola, mi guapo," Hanna dice, y besa Caleb.

"¡Hola Hanna!" Caleb exclama. "...y las amigas de Hanna. Oh. Hola, hola, hola. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Caleb," Aria dice. "Nosotros necesitamos hablar con tú de Spencer y Toby."

"¡Mierda!" Caleb exclama. "Lo siento, pero yo no quiero hablar con tú de Spencer y Toby. Lo siento, chicas."

"¡Pero Caleb!" Hanna exclama.

"¡Oye! Lo siento, lo siento," Caleb dice. "Pero no puedo hablar con tú de ellos. Te amo, Hanna, pero mi amigo no quiere contar tú. Toby quiere yo no contar ustedes. Lo siento, pero adios. Yo necesito ir. Yo tengo mis clases. Te amo, bonita." Caleb besa Hanna, y camina a clase.

"Mierda..." Emily dice. "Spencer, Toby, y Caleb no quieren contar."

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" Hanna pregunta..


End file.
